The recent signing into law of the Chimpanzee Health Improvement, Maintenance, and Protection Act (H.R. 3514) requires the Secretary of Health and Human Services (HHS) to establish a sanctuary system of lifetime care for chimpanzees that have been used by Federal Government entities for research. The Act places constraints on use of chimpanzees for further research once it has been declared "surplus" and accepted into the system. There are considerable research efforts to develop treatments for infectious diseases caused by hepatitis B virus, hepatitis C virus, and human immunodeficency virus. Chimpanzees previously used in viral titration and vaccine studies make ideal animal models for human efficacy, pharmacokinetic, and safety studies during drug development research for these diseases. Additional criteria required by H.R. 3514 makes accessing this extremely valuable animal resource very difficult, thus, jeopardizing important public health issues which are at the immediate forefront of today?s research efforts. The long-term objective of the application is to work towards consolidating the National Center for Research Resources' (NCRCC?s) efforts in maintaining chimpanzees at facilities where accessing them for research by the federal and private sector can be accomplished more efficiently and cost effectively. The specific aim includes constructing 8,000 to 9,000 sq. ft. of climate controlled indoor space. In addition, animals in each unit will have access to Primadomes which will add an additional 14,000 to 18,000 sq. ft. of outdoor exercise space. The application will provide for housing an additional 80 to 100 adult chimpanzees which are being held at other institutions.